Variable pitch propeller systems typically include propeller blades mounted to a rotary hub on a rotating side of the propeller system. The rotary hub rotates with a propeller shaft. A propeller pitch change actuator positioned on the rotating side of the propeller system uses hydraulic pressure, electrical current or mechanical motion to adjust the pitch of the propeller. Changing the pitch of these blades requires communication of either mechanical or electrical power or control signals across the interface between a non-rotating side of the propeller (e.g., the airframe or engine) and the rotating side of the propeller (e.g., the propeller pitch change actuator). Typically, mechanical systems such as hydraulic transfer bearings, gear trains, or brush block and slip ring mechanisms have been used to connect the non-rotating side of the propeller system with the rotating side. These systems are often complex systems requiring multiple components. They also can be bulky, particularly the gear trains. These mechanical systems can be prone to leakage and wear, both of which can damage the propeller system. In order to minimize these problems, expensive back-up systems are often used in conjunction with these mechanical systems.